Ahora que te fuiste
by AJcosmo
Summary: Cuando la persona que mas quieres se ha hido... Timmy&Tootie reviews porfavor


_**Ahora que te Fuiste**_

_**por AJcosmo**_

Quiero decir que este fanfic lo escribió alisha marie, pedí su permiso para transcribir su historia al español, se lo pedí ya que narra una conmovedora historia de amor, Que la disfruten

_(N/A): tuve que modificar poquitito la historia por eso de que el ingles no es mi fuerte (-)_

-0-0-0-

Ella estaba caminaba con sigilo por el pasillo de su casa, iba tan deprimida, a oscuras, de noche… Se asomo por una ventana y dirigió la mirada hacia arriba _-"quiero ver el cielo y las estrellas por ultima vez…"_

Su vida ya no tenía sentido, ¿la razón?... tal vez porque nadie la entendía,… por que sus padres no la protegían,… porque su hermana la torturaba,…porque no tenia amigos,… era por que estaba sola, así de sencillo.

Sus padres intentaban escucharla, ella intentaba que la escucharan, pero la vida misma es mas importante qua la de otros, incluso mas que la de una hija propia…

Ese era el caso de Tootie, cuya vida ya no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Pero la mas grande razón era él… aquella persona que la hizo conocer el amor aun siendo una niña pequeña, que le hizo latir su corazón aun sin saber lo que era amar, que le hizo conocer el rechazo aun sin ser correspondida…

Ahora era una jovencita de 14 años, aun nadie la correspondía, cuando las cosas pudieron salir como quería, hubo siempre cosas que le echaban a perder sus sueños, y ella sentía que ya era demasiado… sufrir a tan temprana edad.

Llego hasta la cocina de la casa, miro fijamente un cuchillo sobre una tabla de picar, lo tomo con una mano. Era como una llave para su salvación, apenas lo ponía sobre su muñeca y las lagrimas caían sobre la afilada hoja, _"¿y a quien le importaría?... a nadie…"_

De repente algo o alguien emitió un sonido, apareció de ninguna parte, era como si hubiera aparecido por magia…

Volteo y vio una tacita rosa, y una tetera verde, ambos objetos tenían un par de ojitos del mismo color de los objetos, esos ojos la miraban y parecía que ellos comprendían el dolor en su corazón, por un momento a ella se le hicieron familiares estos objetos.

Como una vieja coincidencia o recuerdo o algo, le recordaron a los pececitos dorados que estaban en la mesita del cuarto de Timmy, o a las mismas muñecas que ella tomo de el cuando tenían 10 años.

Le dio miedo el cuchillo, seguía llorando, _"debe haber mejores alternativas que el suicidio"_ prenso tristemente Tootie, _"¿pero cuales…?"_. Ella realmente deseaba terminarlo todo, desear terminar su vida era su nuevo propósito,… ahora temía no poder realizarlo, siempre había algo que interfiriera,… siempre.

Coloco el cuchillo de donde lo había tomado, salio de la cocina, y se dirio a su habitación _-"soy una cobarde"-_ se dijo a si misma -_"una patetica cobarde"_-

Llego a su habitación y cerro la puerta con seguro, puso una silla sobre la puerta, deseaba estar sola, se dirigió a su cama y grito…

"_Es aceptable gritar dulzura"_, digo una voz femenina en alguna parte, _"¿Quién digo eso?"_, Tootie pregunto asustada con una voz entrecortada, quien podría estar adentro, si cerró la puerta con llave.

Volteo, y Tootie no podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando, dos pequeñas hadas flotaban sobre su cama, una era rosa y la otra era verde…

_-"Bien, yo soy Wanda"-_, se presento el hada rosada. -_"y yo soy Cosmo"-, -"y somos… tus padrinos mágicos"-_, Dijeron los dos, con una mezcla de un tono triste y feliz.

_-"Esto esta mal, debo estar volviéndome loca, ahí no hay nada flotando"_- pensó ella mientras se sacudía la cabeza,_- "los padrinos mágicos no existen"-_ dijo con voz desesperada y triste.

_-"Claro que existimos,… o como podríamos estar aquí"-_ respondió Cosmo

Tootie no sabía si se había vuelto loca o estaba viendo la realidad, su mente ya estaba demasiado confundida para debatir la existencia de seres mágicos, pero tuvo tiempo para formular una idea. _-"bien, pues si las hadas pueden conceder deseos…"_- pensó.

_-"Deseo que Timmy este vivo"-_ digo caso gritando, era obvio que la esperanza había vuelto a su vida…

"_-No podemos hacer eso Tootie, no hay magia en el universo que pueda controlar la vida o la muerte…. lo siento"_- Wanda explico suavemente.

_-"Fue un buen intento… ¿PORQUE TUVO QUE MORIR DE CÁNCER…?"-_ digo ella, llorando de nuevo.

_-"Timmy ni siquiera pudo desear eliminar su cáncer"- _dijo Cosmo tristemente

Wanda puso una mano en el hombro de su esposo -"lo sé"-

DOS AÑOS MÁS TARDE

Tootie estaba acostada en el césped del parque, miraba el atardecer siempre que el tiempo se lo permitía, era su pasatiempo favorito, ya que desde niña lo hacia muy a menudo.

Lo único que ella deseaba era que él estuviera a su lado.

Tootie ahora tenia 16 años… ahora ella tenía mas cosas que cualquier chica de su edad podría pedir… sus padres, renombre, inteligencia, y más belleza y amabilidad que la popular de Trixie ¿Qué más podría pedir… que mas podría desear?

Había realmente una cosa que ella deseaba para siempre con todo su corazón, pero la magia no podía realizar, era el único deseo que se le había negado, e incluso acepto usar su magia para ayudar a otros.

Se había quedado dormida sobre el pasto, volvió a soñar con Timmy como otras noches antes, al despertar, encontró en su mano derecha un papel doblado, una carta en realidad, la examino para asegurase de quien la había dejado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente cuando leyó el nombre del remitente

"De Timmy para Tootie -"

Abrió la carta con cuidado saco la hoja, y empezó a sentir en el ambiente una fragancia de flores… comenzó a leer.

**Querida Tootie,**

**Se que has estado muy triste desde mi muerte… no te preocupes por mi, estoy muy bien, ya no siento dolor. El Señor me ha dado un solo permiso para poder escribirte una carta. No sabes como deseo estar contigo y platicar, pero por razones obvias no se puede, por favor perdóname.**

**Te doy las gracias por aceptar cuidar a Cosmo y Wanda por mí, de todos modos sabia que estarían contigo. Si alguien los merecía, ese alguien eras tu, ya que ninguno de nosotros convivió mas tiempo con Vicky y tratar con ella.**

**También quiero darte las gracias por permanecer a mi lado en mis días de sufrimiento, incluso me cuidabas más que mis propios padres, diles por favor que los amo, y que los extraño mucho.**

**Te pido perdón por haber visto siempre a Trixie como un estúpido, solo para perseguirla,… perdón por cualquier dolor emocional que te pude haber causado, me disculpo con todo el corazón.**

**No vuelvas a poner tu vida en juego por mí… sabes de antemano que no siempre estaré ausente. Diviértete y se feliz por el resto de tu vida. Eres fuerte y debes seguir con tu vida, consigue algunos amigos,… amigos de verdad, alguien que haga por ti lo que tu hiciste por mi, y sabes muy bien que Cosmo y Wanda no estarán contigo para siempre.**

**Algún día tú vas a triunfar en la vida. Lose porque he visto parte del futuro… y será el mejor día de tu vida.**

**Pero para alcanzar ese futuro vas a tener que superarte a ti misma, no dejes que nadie te haga sentir menos, tu eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar.**

**Se que me veras y te veré en la vida próxima, y esperare ese día con ansias,… esa es una promesa.**

**Con todo mi amor… Timmy**

Ella sonrió al leer la última frase de la carta, se libero de la presión que guardaba su corazón al saber que algún día se volverían a encontrar. El futuro parecía brillante… ahora ella miraba al cielo, con la esperanza de que el la estuviera mirando al mismo tiempo…

-"No veremos luego, te amo…"

-"Y yo te amo a ti linda…"

EL FIN

Por fin … termine esta traducción al mas puro estilo de AJcosmo (que soy yo por si no se habían dado cuenta) le doy gracia a alisha por otorgarme el permiso para traducirlo, espero sus opiniones. y estamos en contacto…

reviews por favor


End file.
